Detour
by Chuquita
Summary: You can have too much of a good thing, except when it comes to Veggies. Its been three weeks since ChiChi allowed Goku to sleepover for 4 days at the ouji's; and she, Bulma, and Vegeta himself are starting to worry about the larger saiyajin. And so begins


4:37 PM 9/8/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbz graphic novel #15_

_(Son-kun, Mirai, and Gohan stand ontop of a cliff. Veggie stands off several feet at the edge of the cliff with his back_

_facing them)_

_Mirai: ...he's just stood there for the past 3 days._

_Veggie: ..._

_Goku: ...Vegeta's a genius alright...he's starting to **see** beyond super saiyajin power._

_(Goku lands directly behind Veggie)_

_Veggie: You're in my way, Kakarrotto. Get lost._

_Goku: Don't be so surly. I know a great place to train. There's a room where you can spend a whole year in one day. At_

_Kami-sama's palace._

_Veggie: ? (looks over his shoulder at Son) Really...?_

_Goku: Yeah, come with me. You don't have to train **with** me or anything._

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (folds his arms) Because we all KNOW what would happen if I had decided to have done **that**.

Goku: :)

Chuquita: Welcome to the one-shot, everyone!

Vegeta: (smirks) I did enjoy being complimented on my vast intellect though.

Goku: Veggie's so very smart!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) He calls you a genius later on in the manga too, while waiting for you to leave the Room of Time and

Space.

Vegeta: (chest puffs up with pride)

Goku: (confused) But I still do not understand how I could be in Veggie's way if I landed BEHIND him.

Chuquita: Maybe he meant it psychoanalytically?

Goku: Perhaps...?

Vegeta: (slumps back in his seat) (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: (to audiance) For some reason, quick-edit took out all my " ... " 's from the last chapter of my previous fic.

I dunno if it'll happen with this one or not though. Strange, huh?

Vegeta: I don't try to understand "quick-edit"; the way I don't try to understand Kakarrotto as well.

Chuquita: This little one-shot contains two mini-fics; the main one with Son-kun where Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Veggie all try to

individually keep Son from getting **too** attached to Veggie due to spending all that time with him in the last fic, and

another where Mirai temporarily goes back to his own timeline to witness and greet the other z senshi who are finally being

wished back only to discover something shocking.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Its all connected somehow, isn't it?

Chuquita: (grins) Yes it is!

Goku: A one-shot's a good way to relax after doing a really big fic though!

Chuquita: One of the reasons why I chose this one to do next. I also have the next two fics after this planned; one of which

is the Bebi-saga parody!

Vegeta: It's been an entire YEAR since you did the first part...

Chuquita: (lightly bops him on the head) Shush! I know its long overdue. I got side-tracked into so many other fics that I'm

just now going to get back to it. (clasps hands together) This one-shot should be fun though.

Goku: Weren't some people asking what would happen once Mirai, Mirai-Gohan, Mirai-Chi-chan, and Mirai-Bulma wished the others

back?

Chuquita: Yup! One of the reasons for his mini-story! OH! (to audiance) Also, if anyone knows how to make the indents

re-appear in quick-edit, please tell me. I miss the indents so..

Goku: (snaps picture of Veggie) Snap!

Vegeta: GAK! (covers his eyes from flash, rubs them)

Chuquita: Oh yeah. I also got a camera for my photography class!

Vegeta: (snatches camera from Son) (flatly) Do we really need Kakarrotto walking around taking incriminating photos that may

demean the entire quality of all evidence that points to Kakarrotto and I having a PLATONIC relationship--which we HAVE?

Chuquita: Why did you add a question-mark to the end of that sentence?

Vegeta: ...KUSO! (snorts) It was a grammatical error and nothing more.

Chuquita: Oh-kay.

Vegeta: And don't let anyone tell you otherwise for they would be wrong.

Goku: (chirps) You got it Veggie!

Vegeta: Good.

Chuquita: And now on with the fic!

dl

/dl

Summary: You can have too much of a good thing, except when it comes to Veggies. Its been three weeks since Chi-Chi allowed Goku to sleepover for 4 days at the ouji's; and she, Bulma, and Vegeta himself are starting to worry about the larger saiyajin. And so begins each one's task of trying to deviate Goku's excess attention somewhere else to avoid the unthinkable! Meanwhile, Mirai recieves a phone-call from his mom; they're finally going to wish the rest of the mirai z senshi back to life! Mirai goes to witness the event firsthand, only to discover a shocking secret. What kind of secret could it be? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Oneshot Chapter Titles: Uncomfortable Surprise l You have 1 new message l Mirai's Trip l Distracted? l Making Reservations l OUT! l Veggie-Distraction #1 l Sneaky Veggies l Sculpture? l 147 year absence l Tasty Snacks l Veggie-Distraction #2 l The PAIN! l Duet l Bulma attempts to solve the problem! l Something..wrong l Camping Confusion! l Mirai's Suspcions l Little Blue Gi l Jump-Start? l Ji-chan and Goggie appear! l Water l Worry l Veggie-Distraction #3 l Veggie's Solution l To Goku's house! l Time to Go Home l Veggie Saves the Day l Moral – Always use your Peasant-Repel on a Regular Basis l**

dl

/dl

Chuquita: Aren't you happy you have your own little short?

Mirai: (grins) Are you kidding? I'm elated! (pauses as over-dramatic spotlight appears over him) I haven't had any role of

real importance since before Vejitto arrived.

Chuquita: Patience pays off then! :)

Mirai: Yup, I suppose it does...

* * *

* * *

" Don't you find it, strange? " Vegeta said as he sat at the edge of his bed while Bulma peered in through the

doorway.

" What? "

" It's been almost a month, and Kakarrotto still hasn't moved his futon out of my room. " the ouji stared at the

orange object across the room with a large pillow ontop of it. Vegeta shifted uneasily.

" Maybe he just forgot about it. " she leaned against the side of the door, " You just need to remind him. Or pick

the futon up yourself and teleport it back over to Son-kun's? "

" I'm not picking it UP! " Vegeta gawked at the mere suggestion, " Kakarrotto SLEEPS in there! " his cheeks flushed

red.

" Then just spray it and THEN teleport it back. " Bulma nodded.

" I've TRIED spraying it. But everytime I do, more kaka-germs just reappear. " the ouji explained, " My theory is

that Kakarrotto has been teleporting here late at night, goes to sleep in the futon, then wakes up before I do and teleports

back to his regular bed so neither Onna nor I becomes suspicious as to his late-night whereabouts. " he narrowed his eyes.

Bulma sweatdropped, " But doesn't Son-kun got to bed BEFORE you do? "

" ... " the ouji stared at her, " Well, he could wake himself up if he wanted to! "

" Kakarrotto DOES seem to be gaining a, _dependence_ on you. " a voice said slyly from behind him.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder to come nose-to-nose with a type-3 saiyajin, " ACK?! " he jumped back and landed in

an awkward position, then sweatdropped when he noticed which one it was, " Oh, its you. " the ouji said flatly and quickly

repositioned himself into his usual ouji stance.

" Hello Turles. " Bulma sweatdropped as well.

Turles walked past her and into the room, " Vegeta-san's very perceptive. Not to mention absolutely correct. " he

smirked.

Vegeta puffed his chest up with pride, then faltered at the realization, " Wait, WHAT?! "

" Kakarrotto has indeed been sneaking in and out of his house so he can sleepover with Vegeta-san. Since the day

after the Budoukai ended, actually. " the larger saiyajin explained, " I've been watching him using my scouter the whole

time, see? " he tapped the red scouter he was currently wearing, " You see, I have yet to adapt to Earth's usual sleeping

hours, so I'm awake and asleep at what you would consider random times of the day. "

" If you KNEW Kakarrotto was breaking into my room WHY didn't you TELL ME?! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" But telling you would be the GOOD thing to do, hai, Vegeta-san? " Turles nodded wisely.

Vegeta twitched, " Hn... "

" Hey it could've been worse! He COULD'VE been breaking in to sleep in your bed WITH you. " Turles piped up,

grinning.

The ouji's face instantly went pale at the thought: Kakarrotto sneaking into his bed late at night while he lay

there asleep and defenseless; Kakarrotto, wearing only his boxers, hugging the sleeping ouji....snuggling and cuddling and

moving things around and.., " AAARRHHHG! " Vegeta cried out, grabbing the sides of his head and looking away while his face

glew bright red and his body shuddered in fright.

" Haha, I love this house! " Turles laughed, clasping his hands together.

" ▫DING-DONG▫! "

" Huh? " he tapped a button on his scouter, turning it on. A second later he grinned maliciously, " And here's

Kakarrotto NOW. "

Vegeta let out another yelp.

Turles turned around and casually walked down the hallway towards the steps, " I'm going to answer the door. "

" Ah haha, I'll uh, I'll get you some cold water. " Bulma patted Vegeta on the back.

" Curse...him... " Vegeta shook his fist slightly while he tried to keep his heart from exploding right out of his

chest.

" ▫DING-DONG▫! "

Turles opened the door, " Why hello, Kakarrotto. Pleasure to see you, however I believe its an much BIGGER **pleasure**

for Vegeta-san to see you. " he shook Goku's hand.

A random object spiraled downward in Turles direction. He quickly jumped to the right, dodging the item; Vegeta's

alarm clock.

" HA! " Turles pointed defiantly in the direction of Vegeta's room, " So, what brings you here today? "

" Hee— " Goku grinned proudly and held out a small card, " I wrote a poem for my Veggie! " he chirped.

" Aww, how romantic. You wrote a poem for Vegeta-san. " Turles said just loud enough for Vegeta to hear from his

room. Bulma shook her head at Turles from the top of the stairs, then carried the fairly large bucket of ice-water into the

bedroom.

Goku's cheeks flushed pink and he looked away, " It's a, it's a pla-tonic poem. "

" Of course. How foolish of me to assume otherwise. " Turles chuckled, then let his fellow type-3 saiyajin peasant

inside, " So, can I read it? "

" Oh-kay! " Goku said happily and handed it to Turles.

" Hmm, let's see, " Turles flipped open the card, which had a doodled picture of the ouji on the front of it,

" "**My Veggie**. _My Veggie always makes me glad, he helps me feel better when I'm sad, I play with Veggie everyday, I hope it_

_always stays that way, cuz I feel happy when Veggie's near, I wish he'll always be right here._" " he read outloud. Goku

beamed and wagged his tail.

" You think Veggie'll like it? " he asked.

" I'm sure he will, you'd know better than I would; afterall you've known Vegeta-san for much longer. "

" AND I can read Veggie's mind! " Goku chirped.

" All type-3 saiyajin can do THAT. " Turles said, cocking an eyebrow, " Even the evil ones like me. "

" OH! " Goku said, enlightened.

" Although your poem does hint at a sort of protective fear... " he trailed off.

" OhTurlesitssohorrible!! " Goku gushed in worry, glomping onto him. Turles quickly pushed Goku off, holding onto

his arms.

" No hugging! I'm evil, evil doesn't hug. " Turles choked out, slightly shocked. Goku's eyes were now all watered-up.

The evil saiyajin sweatdropped, but held onto Goku's arms out of the logic that if he were to let go Goku would resume his

glomping position, " So, you had a premonition, huh? "

Goku nodded veraciously, " It is just like how I had terrible nightmares of when I was in otherworld training to

fight Veggie and Nappa for the first time, and when I was fighting Freeza I had a nightmare of him destorying Chi-chan and

Gohan, and then when I was in a coma and had nightmares of the androids destorying Chi-chan and Gohan and Veggie....I didn't

have one for Buu; but STILL! This is BAD Turles! Something BAD is going to happen to my Veggie and I have to keep him safe

and prevent it from happening or I may never see Veggie a-gain! I have so many things I want to tell Veggie! If this bad

thing happens to him I'll never get the CHANCE! "

" ▫Beep▫Beep▫Beep▫! " Turles's scouter beeped, " ▫Incoming message from West Galaxy: Port 83596821▫. "

" Hm, I should take that. " Turles let go of Goku's arms, " My ship's down in the lab, gotta go Kakarrotto! I can't

console you anyway. It's against my nature. " he waved to him, then jogged down to the lab.

Goku sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

Vegeta poked his head out of the doorway, " ? "

" VEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin lit up, then teleported to where Vegeta was and hugged him tightly, " MMMMMM—— " Goku

swayed forward slightly, knocking them onto the floor.

" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta whipped out a bottle of peasant-repel and started to spray himself before any glowing could

take place.

" I wrote Veggie a poem. " Goku held out the little note.

" A, poem? " Vegeta sweatdropped, taking the note. Goku went back to holding on tightly.

Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder and the two of them quickly read through the poem. As soon as they finished

Bulma started to mentally analyze the words while a blushline appeared over Vegeta's nose.

" Umm, Kakarrotto? You uh, you know I'd never "leave" you, right? " the ouji laughed nervously, then sweatdropped to

see the larger saiyajin staring at him with wide-eyed intensity. Vegeta felt his mind start to go numb at the large sparkling

black orbs. He leaned forward and knocked the larger saiyajin onto his back, still staring.

Bulma sweatdropped and bent down to the floor, " Hey, Vegeta? " she snapped her fingers.

" ... " ▫

" ... " Goku smiled up at the little ouji.

Bulma lightly flicked the side of Vegeta's head.

" OW! " Vegeta slapped that part of his head with his hand, then shook his head and turned to Bulma, " Thank you.

That sappy music was just beginning to play again too.. "

" No problem. " Bulma waved lightly to him.

Vegeta turned back to face Goku, this time, suspiciously, " Hn... "

Goku now had his usual cheerful expression on, his tail wagging beneath him, " I luv u too, Veggie! "

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly, sitting up, " Hey, how'd I get ontop of you? " he scratched his head, then grinned,

" HEY! I'm ontop of you--platonically! I'm a platonic-seme! WOOHOO! " he deduced and pumped his fists in the air.

" Is that really something to be proud of? " Bulma commented.

" Doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm not on the bottom but on the top expressing my dominance. " the ouji

boasted, then quickly leaned down so he was forehead-to-forehead with Goku, " Isn't that right Kakarrotto? "

" Veggie what's a seme? " Goku chirped.

" Haha.... " Vegeta sat back up and hopped off of him, " I can't tell you that! " he said happily as he sprayed

himself with peasant-repel, " But I can tell you this-- "

" ▫ROOOOAAARRRAAA▫ "

" ? " Goku looked down at his grumbling stomach.

" --how about I make you some lunch! " the ouji ad-libbed without skipping a beat.

" ... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Real smooth, Vegeta. "

" I happened to think so. " the ouji smirked back at her, then turned and held his arm out, " Come, Kaka--?! " he

paused to see Goku now instantly back on his feet as if he'd never been on the ground at all. Vegeta retracted his arm, " Ah,

yeah. Let's go. " he pointed out of his room.

" HOORAY! I get to have lunch with Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together, then unclasped them and followed Vegeta

outside.

" Hm... " Bulma watched then leave, then looked back down at Goku's poem.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AHHHhhh.. " Turles sighed contently as he flopped back into his captain's chair and spun around a few times, his

arms behind his head, " I wonder what terrified soul has decided to give the most dangerous saiyajin in the galaxy a call. "

he leaned his foot over and pressed a button on the control panel with the tip of his boot, " Considering I wreaked havoc

upon quite a few planets in that quadrant I wouldn't be surprised if it was some survivor ranting about getting revenge on

m-- "

" Turles... " a semi-familiar voice came on the speakers.

" EP!? " Turles shook his head in surprise, " You? What're YOU calling me for? I already specified that I do not

wish to join forces with the likes of you. " he snorted.

" Hahaha..ah, Turles you have me mistaken. I just wanted to ask you a simple question, being that we're both fellow

saiyajins after all. "

" Uh-huh. " Turles said stoutly, folding his arms in suspicion.

" You made quite a name for yourself in the West Galaxy, I was wondering if you knew of any planets there that sell,

furniture. " the voice said casually.

Turles nearly fell over. He sat forward in his seat and gawked, " FURNITURE?! "

" Hai...expensive, luxurious furniture. Furniture fit for **royalty**. " the voice almost purred on the last word.

" You're creepy, you know that? " Turles pointed to the speakers.

" So are you. "

" Yes, but I'm creepy in an amusing, "Oh he's so intellegent and witty, yet so evil that its creepy" sorta way. You

see you use that same type of "creepy", but from what little I've spoken to you, you've take it to a whole new level of

"creepy" that even I'm afraid to touch for fear of losing my illogical sanity. " Turles smartly pointed out.

" There is no such thing as illogical sanity! Those words are antonyms of each other and cancel one another OUT

because of it! " the voice exclaimed, slightly frustrated. It calmed down, " Now we could sit around in our ships debating

this all day OR you could tell me where I can purchased the finest of beds, couches, chairs, and silverware in the West

Galaxy and I'll be on my way. "

" I dunno, where CAN you purchase them? " Turles teased the voice, which only snarled in reply. Turles grinned.

" TELL ME WHERE I CAN GET THEM OR I SHALL PLACE YOUR NAME UPON THE LIST OF PEOPLE I WISH TO TAKE REVENGE AGAINST! "

" Depends, are you gonna STEAL the "expensive, luxurious furniture"? " Turles asked, spinning around in his chair.

" ... " the voice was silent for a moment, " I prefer the term "permanently borrow" or "relieve from the facilities

for a yet-to-be-determined period of time. " it finally responded.

" Planet Tkalo; formerly "Freeza Planet 308"; has a "lovely" selection of expensive furniture! " Turles chirped.

" Very well then. Have a good day....BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**HA**!!! " he paused for a moment, then burst into evil

laughter.

" Uh, huh... " Turles tilted his head to the side, disturbed as he pressed the same button as before, this time

using his tail.

" ▫You have no more messages▫ " his scouter relayed to him.

" Why thank you! " the saiyajin said as he hopped out of his chair, " I hope I don't get any like that again for a

long while. " he muttered, rubbing his hands together, " That was a genuinely evil laugh too.. " Turles said to himself as

he walked out of his ship only to notice a mound of lavender fuzz in the distance of the lab, " Ah, Mirai. "

" Hey Turles. " Mirai waved to him while holding a gray cellphone. He put his hand over the speaker.

_::Hm, maybe I should tell Mirai about that strange, furniture-loving saiyajin for future reference....but that would_

_be helping him, which is "good"...::_ " I guess I'm not telling you then, huh. " Turles smirked.

Mirai stared at him blankly, " ...what? "

" Nothing. " Turles said 'innocently'.

" Oh, well then, nevermind. " Mirai scratched his head, " Turles could you do me a favor? "

" Is it an EVIL favor? "

" ... " Mirai blinked, " On second thought, I'll just go tell Kaasan directly. " he said, then walked up the stairs

and out of the lab.

" Hm... " Turles looked around, then spotted a strange machine a few feet away. He walked over to it, " The

"Brain-Freezer 3000"? That's strange... " he walked around it, then glanced over at the small bookcase beside the machine

filled with floppy-discs and cd-roms. Each set of the floppies and cds had a sticker with the name of the person they were

taken from written just above them. Turles noticed the big sign taped to the top of the book-case, " WARNING: Erased Memories

are not to be viewed by anyone other than the person whose brain they were taken from. Thank you. -Bulma. " Turles read the

sign written in red marker outloud, " Hmm..."warning", huh? " an evil grin appeared on his face as he picked one with Goku's

name on it out of the bookcase, " You know, I've never been a big fan of warnings... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And so Kaasan, Chi-Chi, and Gohan-sensei are going to be bringing them back TODAY! " Mirai finished, an excited

smile on his face.

" That's WONDERFUL, Mirai! " Bulma grabbed his hands.

" What is? " Vegeta poked his head out of the kitchen and into the living room for a moment while he blindly flipped

pancakes in a frying pan while Goku sat contently at the kitchen table.

" Everyone who the androids killed in Mirai's timeline are going to be brought back, TODAY! " Bulma explained.

" You don't mind if I leave for a while to go meet them, do you Toussan? " Mirai grinned.

" Sure. " he shrugged, " Why would I mind? "

" Can we come too? "

Mirai looked up to see Vejitto and Gogeta hovering in the air above them, sitting indian-style.

" I'd rather you didn't. " the demi-saiyajin sweatdropped, " The time-machine's made to only fit one person-- "

" --a lesson we have learned well. " Gogeta nodded.

" --and I don't know how the others would react to seeing you two. " Mirai finished.

" I doubt MUCH will be able to surprise Mirai-Me. " Vegeta said, turning back to his pancakes, " He's been living

with Mirai-Kakarrotto on Kaio's planet all this time. "

" ?! " Mirai nearly choked, " ....what? " he squeaked out.

" Your timeline's Gohan told me about it. He said Enma allowed Mirai-Me to go to otherworld instead of hfil **IF**

Kakarrotto were to "supervise" me and that the two of them had gone to Kaio's to train. " Vegeta flipped another pancake.

A little cloud of doom hovered over Mirai's head while his bangs blocked his eyes from being seen, " Really... " he

twitched with a sense of forboding.

" I'm sure they're both alright, Mirai. " Bulma pat him on the shoulder, " We all know how strong the gravity on

Kaio-sama's planet is; so they'll have a little trouble adjusting to Earth's gravity at first, but Son-kun and Vegeta can

adapt. "

" That's not what I'm worried about, but thanks. " Mirai laughed nervously.

" What are you worried about? " Vegeta poked his head out once more, this time with a slight feeling of paranoia.

" Nothing Toussan! It's nothing, really! " Mirai backed up towards the lab, " Well, I'm off! See ya! " he zipped

down the stairs.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Suspicion abounds... "

" Don't worry, I'll ask him about it when gets back. " Bulma replied. Vegeta calmed down slightly, then shifted a

bit and turned to walk over to Goku.

" Hey, Kaka-muffin. " he said slyly.

" HI Veggie! " Goku gushed.

" I have some pancakes for you. How about you hold your plate out and I'll dish some onto it? "

" Oh-kay Veggie. " the larger saiyajin did so. Vegeta put the pan back on the oven, " Are you going to eat **with**

me? " Goku asked.

" Ah, I kinda ate already. But I'll take a drink and we can both snack together at the table in the backyard. How's

that sound? "

" GREAT! " Goku hopped up and took his plate and utencils, " I'll see you there, Veggie! " and with that he contently

dashed outside to the table.

Bulma slid over to Vegeta, " Are you acting all upbeat all of a sudden because Son-kun let you land "ontop" earlier,

or is there some sort of alterior motive going on here? "

" A little bit of both. " Vegeta smirked and took a drink from the fridge. He opened it, took a nice long whiff, and

then chugged a bit, " Yes my pride slash ego is feeling fairly powerful at the moment due to that small incident, however I'm

also trying to pick the correct moment to ask Kakarrotto about his recent...**increase** in "Veggie-related" desires. " the

ouji took another sip of his drink.

" Carrot juice?! " Bulma sweatdropped at the label on the bottle.

" ?! " Vegeta froze in place.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" We're uh...we're out of pepsi. " Vegeta said, sweating, then quickly took another sip and zipped outside. Bulma

watched as Goku glomped the ouji upon exit and hugged him tightly, then plopped Vegeta onto his seat and started to chat

excitedly with him.

Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " Hmm...? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hm hm hm hmm! " Goku hummed, elated as he walked up the driveway to his house. He had just spent the

entire rest of the day with the little ouji and was feeling ecstatic. Goku took a deep breath of fresh evening air as he

stood before his front door, then let go, sighing contently. He checked his watch; 6:50pm. Not only had he enjoyed a

Veggie-filled day but had also gotten home before bedtime, meaning Chi-Chi wouldn't get upset about him being late. The

large saiyajin's tail continued to wag as he opened the door and walked inside, still lightly humming to himself. He trotted

past the kitchen and over to the stairs.

" ▫AHEM▫! "

" ? " Goku blinked, then peered into the kitchen, which was now very dimly lit. Chi-Chi sat tiredly and annoyed at

her seat at the table while a sandwich and a glass of milk sat at Goku's spot on the table itself. Chi-Chi rhythmically

tapped her fingers on the table.

" Well? " she said flatly.

" ? " this time all Goku did in reply was tilt his head to the right in confusion.

" Any particular reason you decided to leave in the middle of me preparing your lunch and then not return until

night-time? " Chi-Chi asked him.

Goku walked over to her and poked the now-stale peanut-butter 'n jelly sandwich, " Preparing my---OHH! " he suddenly

gasped.

Six Hours Earlier...

_::: " Goku-san? Is peanut-butter and jelly alright? " Chi-Chi asked him as she finished making a sandwich for Goten_

_and handed the plate to the chibi, who gave her a hug and ran off to his seat._

_" Uh-huh! " Goku nodded happily as he finished up on the little poem he'd scribbled on a piece of construction-paper,_

_" Just wait'll Veggie sees **this**! " he said proudly, his cheeks flushing slightly as he put his fingers on his forehead and_

_teleported out of sight._

_" Here we go. " Chi-Chi finished and turned around while carrying the plate with Goku's sandwich in one hand and her_

_own sandwich in the other. She stared at the now empty spot at the table, " ...Goku-san? ":::_

" Oh...yeah! " Goku lit up, then paused. " Oh. OH.... " he started to lower his head, " Oh Chi-chan I am so SORRY! "

he zipped closer to her, " Its just that I got so caught up in the cute lil poem I wrote for Veggie that I must've forgotten

all about lunch!...and dinner...and dessert... "

" So you admit you were at the Ouji's. " she narrowed her eyes.

" Yes. " Goku said quietly.

" Were YOU the one who's idea it was to go there, or did the Ouji psychically contact you and ask for you to come? "

Chi-Chi asked carefully.

" ...I did. " the large saiyajin honestly admitted.

" Sadly, I've suspected that. I also know you've been teleporting to the Ouji's house late at night. "

" ▫GASP▫! YOU KNOW?! HOW COULD YOU KNOW? " Goku gawked in fright, backing up.

Chi-Chi sighed, " I can sense ki too ya know. " she tapped the side of her head, " I don't have super-sensitivity to

changes in it the way you do, but Goku-san your ki is so strong its near-impossible for someone who knows how to detect it to

NOT notice you leaving! "

" But Chi-chan, if you KNEW, then why didn't you say anything? " Goku asked, baffled.

" BECAUSE I'm trying to handle this like a MATURE, RESPONSIBLE ADULT! " she snapped at him, then snorted and

continued, " Now I'm going to try to respect your privacy by not asking what you'd be doing late at night at the Ouji's house

for the past 3 and half weeks, but I AM going to say this: You've obviously been spoiled by those brief 4 days I allowed you

to sleepover and train with the Ouji and we're GOING to ween you off of it before you acquire enough excess Ouji-time for

unwanted thoughts and feelings to burst forth from your mind and bosom. "

" ...? " Goku blinked.

Chi-Chi closed the thesaurus that sat on her lap, " WELL? If the Ouji can use that super-advanced vocabulary of his

then I can certainly use words at the same vocab-level too, can't I? " he rebuked him.

" I su-ppose. " Goku said.

" Now go to bed and we'll resolve your Ouji-related desires in the morning. " she ushered Goku up towards the stairs.

" Wow Chi-chan! You really are being manure about all this! " Goku smiled, wagging his tail.

" Ah haha..."mature", Goku-san. " she smiled while correcting him.

" Oop! " Goku's cheeks flushed with embarassment when he'd realized what he'd said by mistake, " Haha! Sorry! " Goku

nodded, " See you in the morning Chi-chan! " he chirped and went off to his room.

" Bye... " Chi-Chi waved to him, then heard a knock on the front door, " ? " she turned and opened it to see Vegeta

standing there grinning at her. He opened his mouth to speak and Chi-Chi slammed the door in his face, annoyed, " Evil little

Ouji tryin' to ruin the moment on me... " she muttered and headed off to bed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, Kaasan, the city looks great! Almost back to the way it used to be! " Mirai said, impressed as he walked down

the street with Mirai-Bulma, Mirai-Gohan, and Mirai-Chi-Chi.

" I was thinking once we wish everybody back, we could take them all for a reunion dinner at one of the resturants

around here. " Bulma smiled.

" I can't WAIT to see Goku-san again! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " It was very kind of the Namekians to

lent us their dragonballs to do so. "

" Not to mention have them updated enough to bring everyone back at once! " Gohan nodded, excited, " So Trunks-- "

" --heh, it feels like forever since I've actually been called that. " Mirai grinned.

" --how's my other self doing? " Gohan asked.

" Oh he's good. He and Videl just got back from their honeymoon. "

" Heh— **you** should start looking for a girlfriend now that you're back from otherworld, Gohan-chan. " Chi-Chi teased

him.

" Ah hahaha. " Gohan laughed embarassingly as he sweatdropped.

" Man I missed you guys! " Mirai chuckled, then paused along with Gohan and Chi-Chi when they noticed Bulma standing

infront of one of the more expensive resturants, " Kaasan? "

" Let's see.. " Bulma started as she spoke outloud to herself, " Son-kun, Vegeta, Kuririn, Yamcha, Piccolo,

Tenshinhan, Launch, Chaoutzu...10. And then us four, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Turtle, Yajirobe, Korin, my parents, Chi-Chi's

father...23! " she said happily as she finished the equation. Bulma leaned over to where one of the resturant workers stood

just outside the door, " Hey! How large of a reservation do you take? "

" We seat reservations of up to 100 people, Ms. " the worker replied.

" Great! Can you take a reservation for 23 people this evening? " Bulma asked. He opened the door and Bulma followed

him inside a few feet until he got to the main desk.

The worker opened a large book with the word "Reservations" written on the front. He looked down the page, " Yes I

can, Ms. What time would you like? "

" Hm... " Bulma looked down at her watch, which read 2:13pm, " Is 5:00pm open? "

" Hai. "

" I'll take that then. "

" Thank you, and your name? "

" Bulma Briefs. "

" ...oh-kay....and you're in. " he closed his book, " See you at 5. "

" Thanks! " she said, then left.

" She could've asked us first. " Gohan sweatdropped.

" It's all set then! " Bulma said to them as she rubbed her hands togther.

" Do you think we'll even be READY by 5? " Chi-Chi asked, slightly worried.

" Sure! Listen, we get back to Capsule Corp by around 2:30, wish the others back, chat for a couple hours and then

I'll drive us all back here to the resturant. " Bulma explained.

" Oh! ▫Whew▫! Haha, I thought we were gonna have to get dressed up or something. I barely have any idea where my

good clothes are anymore. " Chi-Chi laughed with relief.

" Come on Trunks! " Bulma turned to face him, " Ready to go meet YOUR Toussan? "

" Yeah! " Mirai pumped his fist in the air, then sweatdropped, _::I just hope nothing's happened to him while living_

_with Son-san...::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Yaawwwwn▫! " Goku yawned and stretched. It as 5:34am and the sun was just beginning to come up. Goku smiled lazily

at his clock, then sat up.

" You know, it's really quite a quaint little bedroom when you look at it. "

" Uh-huh.. " Goku sleepily replied to the little ouji sitting on his clock, then flipped over and closed his eyes

only to have them shoot open a second later, " VEGGIE?! " Goku yelped, whipping around to see Vegeta still sitting there,

" But--how--?! " Goku checked around to make sure he was still in his room and not in the ouji's, " Veggie? "

" You left me all alone last night, Kakay. " the ouji smirked, then gave a mock-pout, " I was so disappointed. "

" Aww Veggie I'm sorry I-- "

" --so I figured as long as you're done sleeping in my room, you could take your futon back later today. How about

ih-- "

" ▫knock▫knock▫ Goku-san? Are you up? " a voice called from just outside the door.

" --oh Kakay! I feel a FAINT coming on. " Vegeta grinned evilly, then overdramatically fell off the alarm on the

counter and onto the bed next to Goku, who's cheeks went bright pink.

" Veggie oh-kay? " Goku poked him in the arm.

" Shh! Not now! " Vegeta shhed him, then hopped halfway under the covers, put his hands behind his head, and grinned

just as Chi-Chi opened the door.

" ?! " Chi-Chi nearly feel over to see the little ouji laying there, grinning at her while the larger saiyajin

watched him in awe, his cheeks still flushed.

" Hey Chi-chan look who came to visit us this morning! " Goku motioned to him.

Chi-Chi walked up to the two saiyajin and sent a death-glare at Vegeta, " OUT. " she pointed to door she'd come in

through.

Vegeta smirked at her, " Not even a hello, Onna? "

" Ouji. " Chi-Chi kept a close watch on him, " Goku-san's been getting a little TOO attached to you lately, I need

you to leave so that I can divert all his excess-attention elsewhere. "

" **Or** perhaps you're just jealous, afterall its only natural for saiyajin peasants to respect their ruler. " Vegeta

said boastfully.

" Does **that** look like "respect" to you? " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth and pointed to Goku.

Vegeta glanced over at Goku, who was now staring at him with the same, intense gaze which had almost sucked his

entire mind into the land of mush yesterday.

" Oh _Veggie_... " Goku said in a daze.

" AHH-HAH! " Vegeta cried out, grabbing Goku's pillow and smacking him in the face with it. He held the pillow

against the larger saiyajin's face while he squinted his own eyes shut. The ouji began to glow bright red, but he managed to

shake it off, " Hai...well.. " the ouji nervously removed his hands from the pillow, which was now mysteriously staying where

he had pushed it. Goku tilted his head with the pillow still covering it. Vegeta slowly got out of Goku's bed and sprayed

himself with peasant-repel, " I'll be showing myself out. " he said astutely as he walked past Chi-Chi and out of the room.

" Heh, that'll teach him. " Chi-Chi smirked. She pulled the pillow off of Goku's face to see the large saiyajin's

expression was once again back to normal, " You really know how to put the Ouji on-edge, Goku-san. "

" Where'd Veggie go? " Goku frowned at Vegeta's absence.

" I don't know and I don't care. " Chi-Chi stated bluntly, " Because starting today we're all that excess

Ouji-obsessing juice out of you like an over-ripe orange! "

" Eew. " Goku stuck his tongue out a at the analogy.

" The point is, you spend WAY too much time with the Ouji and its unhealthy for you to do nothing but sit around and

talk with him, and play with him, and eat with him....do you know what'll happen if you keep doing EVERYTHING with the Ouji?"

she challanged him.

Goku shook his head no.

" You'll eventually end up having non-platonic relations with him! "

" ▫GASP▫! " Goku gasped backing up into the wall behind his bed, his whole face glowing, " Chi-chan do not say things

like that it's not true! " he held his hands over his ears.

" Well the only way to make sure it DOESN'T come true is to get you into something non-Ouji-related. " she smirked

determindly, " Now follow me, I set up several things for you to try downstairs. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You see, Goku-san, a long while ago; well, shortly after you died fighting Cell to be specific; the "Kaka-War" came

to complete stop. With you dead, both the Ouji and I had to find ways to cope with losing you for what we'd thought was going

to be forever. While he went into a deep dark depression of over-eating, then under-eating, hallucinating, and giving up

fighting altogether for 2 whole years; I decided to cope the way I did the first time you died--by trying to stay optimistic

and keeping myself busy! " Chi-Chi happily explained.

Goku sniffled, his eyes all watery, " Poor little Veggie..he must've hurt so much...I must find Veggie and hug him

right now. "

" Hn.. " Chi-Chi twitched, a vein bulging on her forehead. She lightly bopped Goku over the head.

" Oww. "

" Pay attention, will ya. " she said, annoyed, then perked up again, " Anyways, I introduce to you, Goku-san;

attempt #1 in positive distraction from the Ouji! " she yanked a tablecloth off the table to reveal a large lump of wet,

gray matter and beside it the dishes and cups they'd used for dinner two days ago.

" ??? " Goku blinked and poked the lump, " What is that? "

" "That", I will get to in a moment. Now, you recognize these dishes, Goku-san? And these cups? "

" Yes I do. " Goku said happily, " They're ours, Chi-chan! "

" Yes, yes they are. But not only do they belong TO us, but **I** created them. "

Goku gasped, " Chi-chan can make food-dishes AND the items we eat them on! "

" Heh, " she smirked, " I figured in addition to a distraction, maybe if you decide to make some they'll be strong

enough to keep from being accidentally broken by your fast-paced eating habits. "

" Chi-chan wants me to make utencils for her? "

" No no! Well, you can if you want to, but what I'm saying is you can use this clay here to make anything you want. "

she explained.

" Like a fish? " Goku suggested.

" Sure! Any kind of fish you desire! " Chi-Chi said, " Now I'm going to check to make sure "his highness" really did

leave the house and isn't just surpressing his ki. You just sit at the table there and create while I'm gone, alright? " she

smiled.

" Oh-kay! " the large saiyajin chirped, then plopped himself in the seat just as Chi-Chi left. He looked down at the

clay, then grabbed a small chunk out of it and formed a ball, " Hmm... " Goku took smaller chunks out and plugged them in

where the fins and flippers would be, then drew two eyes and a smile on the fish's face, " Hee— this isn't so bad... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hnnn..HA! " Chi-Chi whipped Goku's nyo-bo over her shoulder to see the bathroom currently empty. She sniffed the

air, " He's been in here alright, I can practically smell his evil stench hanging around like twisted Ouji it belongs to. "

she said to herself, then walked towards the shower and quickly flung open the curtain to reveal...nothing, " Peculiar...VERY

peculiar.. " Chi-Chi said, then slowly backed up and took another look, then left, closing the door behind her.

" Heh-heh-heh.. " Vegeta snickered as he lay belly up against the ceiling. The ouji floated down and landed on the

rim of the sink, " Ah, how wonderful it feels to outsmart her like that. Onna must be in a rush to get back to Kakarrotto,

otherwise I'm sure she would've looked through this room more theroughly. " he stretched as he waited for Chi-Chi's ki to

leave the hallway, then exited the room.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm, " Goku hummed contently to himself as he smiled and worked on the third object he was

molding.

" Hey Goku-san! I'm back! " Chi-Chi said as she re-entered the kitchen, " So, how's it going? "

" Great, Chi-chan! This really IS fun! " he grinned.

Chi-Chi looked over at the two little clay fish beside the lump, " Aww, you made these? How cute. " she picked them

up. Goku's first fish was a little childish but the second one looked astonishingly better and almost-completely realistic,

" Wow you progress fast with this, don't you? "

" Heehee— " Goku blushed at the compliment, then went back to working on the little object in his hands.

" And what's this? A third fish? " Chi-Chi asked.

Goku quickly moved his hands to hide most of the object from view, " Sort of. " he moved his thumbs around a bit,

then grinned, " There! Finished! " he opened his hands to reveal this third figure, " It's a Mer-Veggie! "

Chi-Chi stared at the little clay figure which had the smaller saiyajin's upper-body and a mermaid-esque fishy lower

body, " ... "

" Isn't it cute! " Goku gushed, proud of himself.

Chi-Chi picked up the mer-Veggie, " Charming. " she said flatly, then glared angrily at it and snapped the head off

with her fingers.

" Aah....ah... "

She froze and looked over at Goku to see a shocked and hurt expression on his face while his fingers quivered, " I,

ah, I mean, " she quickly grabbed the figurine's head off the ground and sorta smudged it back onto its neck, " Charming! "

she said with fake enthusiasm.

Goku wagged his tail.

Chi-Chi grabbed the sheet she had torn off before, then layed it back ontop of the table, " Well, that's enough of

that. Let's move on! "

" Wha-wah?! " Goku said, confused while Vegeta sneaked around from the living room to a corner in the kitchen.

" I'm sorry Goku-san, but I can't have you sculpting little clay-Oujis, you'd have your fingers touching all

different parts of them and... " she looked sickened for a moment, " No more clay. Now follow me and I'll lead you to the

next possible distraction. "

Goku took one more sad little glance at the tablecloth which covered his clay-fishes and clay-mer-Veggie, " Oh-kay,

Chi-chan. " he turned to follow Chi-Chi out of the room, then felt a surpressed ki the corner of the room. Goku gasped when

he recognized it, then stood with his back to the ki and a small, sly little smile on his face. The large saiyajin started

taking small steps backwards until he was directly beside the ki.

Vegeta gulped, his back pinned to the wall as he hoped Goku hadn't spotted him. He quickly placed his fingers on his

forehead and prepared to teleport just as Goku turned his head to face him.

" VEGGIE! " Goku grabbed and glomped the little ouji, " Mmm— ▫thump▫! " he fell forward, smushing Vegeta's back into

the kitchen floor, " _Oh Veggie_——— "

_::AHHH! AAH AAH AAH!::_ Vegeta mentally screamed to avoid Chi-Chi from physically hearing him as he stuggled from

underneath the larger saiyajin.

" Hee— " Goku grinned at him, causing Vegeta to freeze in place, the ouji's face glowing bright red, " So! " Goku

leaned forward, " What's Veggie doin'? " he asked with quiet eagerness, " Spying on me 'n Chi-chan? Waiting to ask an

im-portant question? Or maybe Veggie's just hungry and wants to invite me for lunch? "

" Ah...I....ahh... " Vegeta squeaked out, the warm lump ontop of him sending surges of fright and purely platonic

sensations through his body. Landing ontop of Kakarrotto was oh-kay, but landing beneath him was...was...., " WAHHHHHHHHH!! "

Vegeta kneed Goku in the stomach, launching him up two or three feet into the air. Vegeta took this time to teleport out of

the house, causing Goku to land on the hard kitchen floor instead once he came back down.

" ▫OOF▫! " the larger saiyajin yelped.

" Goku-san! " Chi-Chi ran back into the room and skidded onto the kitchen floor to see Goku laying there on his

stomach with his arms out-stretched, " ...what the? "

" ... " Goku glanced up at her, a blushline over his nose.

" Umm, oh-kay. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped and reached out to help him up, " Let's go then. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ARISE PORUNGA AND GRANT MY WISH! " Mr. Popo shouted in namek-go. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Mirai, and Gohan stood on the

front lawn of Capsule Corp with the genie as the sky grew dark and the light burst forth from within the namekian dragon

balls.

Porunga appeared, hovering above them.

" Haha, wow...he's a lot bigger than I remembered. " Chi-Chi laughed in surprise.

" Mr. Popo, can you word the wish to bring back all members of the z senshi that were killed both directly and

indirectly by the androids? " Bulma asked him.

" Of course, Mr. Popo says. " he nodded, " PUPOOKADONNE NA CACETOPEBO SALANTRADO! " the genie shouted into the sky.

Porunga was silent for a moment, then gave him a thumbs-up, " Oh-kay. " instantly a golden aura appeared around the

dragon, then shot up into the sky.

The five watched and waited, then let out a simultaneous gasp when people began re-appearing at random in the middle

of what they were doing.

Kuririn appeared in the middle of the nap, which he quickly awoke from once he hit the ground, " Huh? " he sat up.

" Yaaaah! "

" HIYAH! " Yamcha and Tenshinhan appeared in the middle off a spar, their kicks bouncing off each other and the two

of them landing on the ground, confused at the sudden change in their surroundings.

" Whoa! " Launch and Chaoutzu reappeared, Chaoutzu hovering while Launch standing there with the spoon she had been

using to eat the cereal that had been infront of her a moment ago.

Piccolo reappeared in the middle of meditating. He opened one eye, then cocked an eyebrow in shock, " ? "

Mirai bit his lip, nervous, _::Everyone's just being brought back to life and then teleported here in the middle of_

_whatever they're doing!::_ he gulped, then clasped his hands together in worry of the results of his first experiance in

time-travel considering Goku and Vegeta, " Please don't appear in some sort of romantic embrace, please don't appear in some

sort of romantic embrace.. " he quietly chanted it like a mantra.

" ▫Poof▫ "

" ▫Poof▫ "

Goku and Vegeta appeared, just standing there; Goku in his gi and Vegeta wearing what he wore when he'd been killed

by the andriods, the imitation-saiyajin-armor that Bulma had made him.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Mirai let out an immense sigh of relief as he fell back onto his rear end and started laughing in light

hysterics.

Goku and Vegeta looked over at each other, unreadable expressions on their faces. Mirai instantly sat back up and

watched them.

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi gushed, glomping onto Goku's left arm, " OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! "

" ... " Goku and Vegeta continued to stare at each other.

" Goku? " Chi-Chi snapped her fingers infront of his face.

" Huh? Oh! " Goku's cheeks flushed, embrassed, " Chi-Chi! I am so happy to see you again! " he exclaimed and hugged

her tightly.

Mirai's ears tweeked, " Hm.. " a drop of nervous sweat trickled down the side of his head.

Bulma beamed as she waltzed up to Vegeta, " Hey you. " she grinned.

Vegeta looked over at her, confused.

" It's been a while, huh? "

" Eh? " Vegeta scratched his head, then glanced over at Goku, " Who's that? "

A vein bulged on Bulma's forehead. She lightly bopped Vegeta over the top of his head, " You dolt! It's me, BULMA!

You're girlfriend! The woman you had a child with! The one who took you in and let you stay at her house when you had no

place left to go! "

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, then shot them wide open, " Bulma?! "

Bulma sweatdropped, " Boy you have been gone a long time. Well, not your fault, time fades memories somewhat. " she

tapped her own head.

" Haha, of course it does, Bulma. " Goku laughed, " For each day that passes here on Earth, 7 days pass in

Otherworld! "

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, " 7 day... " she quickly did the math, " You've all been gone 21 years. 21 years times

365 days is 7665 days, times 7 is 53655 days, divided by 365 days is... " a little cloud of doom appeared over Bulma's head,

" 147 **YEARS!** "

Chi-Chi and Gohan gasped in shock.

Mirai began to twitch in horror, _::Toussan's...been living with Son-san for ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTY-SEVEN **YEARS**?!::_

he was nearly paralyzed with shock.

" Wow....almost an entire century and a half. " Bulma murmured, then lit up again, " Just think of all the research

and scientific breakthroughs I could make with THIS! " she clasped her hands together, then zipped over to Vegeta, " Did you

really live with Son-kun the whole time? "

" Yup! Veggie's my favorite room-mate ever! " Goku said happily, patting the little ouji on the shoulder, " We get

along so well and Veggie's so nice to me and he makes such tasty food and we spar with each other ALL THE TIME! "

" Well that's good to hear--you two getting along I mean. " Bulma said.

Vegeta smiled.

_::There's something wrong here; Toussan letting Son-san answer for him while he just stands there and smiles...?::_

Mirai pondered, then folded his arms.

" Somethin' bothering you, ototochan? "

Mirai looked up to see Gohan watchin him curiously, " Ah, nothing. " the demi-saiyajin lied.

" Your Toussan's just fine, Trunks. He's probably a little confused like everyone else, that's why he's not snapping

at everyone or trying to boost his ego. Give him a few days to get settled, he'll get back into his usual routine. " Gohan

said, trying to reassure him.

Mirai watched as Goku gave the little ouji a tight hug, Vegeta keeping his expression at a half-blank, partially

annoyed one instead of freaking out or blushing. The demi-saiyajin narrowed his eyes, " Its so strange....I hope you're right

though, Gohan-sensei. I really do. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmm! This is pretty good! " Goku chirped as he, the other revived z senshi, and the rest of the group sat at the

table in the resturant, eating.

Mirai keenly noted Goku and Vegeta were seated next to each other.

" I still think its a little too bland. " the ouji muttered, holding up some of his food on a spoon.

" That doesn't mean you're allowed to charge into the resturant's kitchen and take over. " Bulma sweatdropped,

slightly embarassed. The smaller saiyajin had been disatisfied with his meal and had gone into the kitchen to prepare his

own dinner 15 minutes ago before being almost booted out by the actual cooks and then carried back out by Goku himself.

" With 147 years I'd guess you'd have a lot of time to improve on your own skills and such. " Chi-Chi took another

bite of her own food, " So did you live on Kaio-sama's planet the whole time? "

" Most of the time, but eventually me 'n Veggie got so strong that the planet couldn't take it so Kaio-sama had us

moved to our own lil spot in heaven where we could be as rough as we wanted and not end up damaging the plantlife! " Goku

explained.

" That sounds awfully vague. " Mirai said, blunt and suspicious.

" Trunks! " Bulma exclaimed, " What's with you? "

" Nothing! " he held his hands up, " It's just that...well with the way I messed up the first time..and them staying

together for almost a century and a half... "

" ? " Bulma tilted her head slightly at him.

" Ah....nevermind. " Mirai sighed in defeat.

" You seem "awfully" confused. " Vegeta smirked.

" Thanks. " Mirai muttered.

" Kakarrotto can you please hand me the salt? This thing needs at least SOME sort of flavor to it. " the ouji asked.

" Here you go, little Veggie. " Goku sweetly handed him the salt.

" Thank you, Kakay. "

" You are welcome, Veggie! "

" ...? " Bulma, Chi-Chi, Mirai, and Gohan stared at the display in disturbment.

" What? I can't be polite with my own peasant? " Vegeta folded his arms at them, annoyed.

" No, no its just that, we've never really seen you BE polite with Son-kun. " Bulma spoke up.

" Well 147 years together can change a person, you know. " the ouji said almost teasingly, " Afterall it was just

Kaio-sama, Bubbles, Gregory, Kakarrotto and I on that little planet. And after me and my peasant were ceremoniously kicked

out for wrecking half the planet, we were all alone in heaven. "

" Aww Veggie, you can't be alone when you're together. " the larger saiyajin said warmly, scooting his chair a little

closer to Vegeta's.

" Touché, my fascinating peasant. " Vegeta chuckled.

" MMMM! " Goku glomped the little ouji and caught him off-guard. This time Vegeta's face did turn bright red,

" Veggie let's spar after dinner! "

" Hehhh... " the ouji trailed off in a daze, then shook his head clear and pulled out of the hug, " Perhaps tommorow

morning would be a better time, Kakarrotto. Afterall we just got back. "

" Aww... " Goku pouted for a moment, then smiled, " Oh-kay Veggie, whatever you say! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Goku-san, I introduce to you, possible-distraction-from-the-Ouji-#2! The kareoke machine! " Chi-Chi whipped the

sheet off the object in the living room to expose a miniture kareoke machine with foot-tall speakers and a normal-sized

mike.

" Ohhhh! " Goku stared at the object in awe.

" Another way I helped keep my mind off the terrible loss that hovered over both myself and the Ouji was to distract

myself through song! So I bought this! " Chi-Chi patted one of the speakers, " It's a little old but I think it works just

fine! "

Goku picked up the microphone.

" Infact, its a pretty special model. I was still partially in mourning for you when I bought it, its supposed to

reverberate notes through deep space! "

" ▫GASP▫! Really? " Goku grinned.

" Mmm-hmm! Now, let's try out a simple scale, huh Goku-san? " Chi-Chi took the microphone from him, " Do re me fa so

la te do! " she sang.

Goku clapped, " That sounds nice, Chi-chan! "

" Hee—, though I am a little rusty. "

" But... "

" Chi-chan what's doreme fasolatedo mean? "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I don't think it means anything, Goku-san. Not really. They're just sounds that go with the

notes. "

" Oh. " he nodded.

" Here, you try. " she handed the mic back to him.

" Oh-kay! " Goku grinned and burst into ssj2.

Chi-Chi stared at him, confused.

" My voice is stronger in my ssj forms. " he cheerfully replied to her confusion, then took a deep breath, " **DO RE**

**ME FA SO LA TE -------------------!!!** "

Chi-Chi rubbed her ears, unable to hear the last note.

" AARG! " Vegeta, outside the Son home, covered his own ears in slight pain from the sound Goku was currently making,

" Kuso...he's singing at a super-sonic pitch. Only saiyajin and certain woodland creatures can hear that note. " the ouji

twitched.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Goku's "DO" vibrated deep into space at a very fast speed.

" Is there any particular color you're looking for, sir? " the furniture salesman asked.

" Well, " the man said politely, " I think I'm a pretty easy-going individual, so probably-- "

" ▫_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_--▫ "

" AARGH!? " he grabbed the sides of his head in pain burst into a huge, menacing form, " AAAAAHHHH!! " the man

started shooting off large, random ki-blasts around the store. The other customers fleed while the workers screamed.

" ▫--_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_▫. " the sound stopped suddenly and he

fell back to normal.

" ... " the man blinked, " Not-orange. ANYTHING that's NOT orange. " he said contently, acting oblivious to the

obvious destruction of a good 1/3rd of the store.

" ...oh. " the salesman squeaked out.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Did you hear that? " Chi-Chi looked around.

" Yeah, it sounded sorta like it was bounced right back at us. " Goku blinked.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Haha, that WAS fun! " the large saiyajin smiled at the microphone.

" Hai, very "fun" indeed. "

" ? " Goku and Chi-Chi looked over to see Vegeta hooking up a second microphone.

" YOU! " Chi-Chi gasped and pointed angrily at him.

" Veggiesback! " Goku clasped his hands together.

" Yes, Kakay. I sprayed myself with a little peasant-repel, took a few deep breaths, and I'm back to normal. " the

ouji smiled at him. Goku's tail wagged eagerly, " So! How about a duet? " he smirked and put a hand on the larger saiyajin's

shoulder.

" I want to sing with Veggie... " Goku trailed off, his eyes wide.

Chi-Chi snapped the microphone out of Goku's hand, " I bet you do. " she said dryly.

" Chi-chan! " he pouted.

" Onna how could you? Placing Kakarrotto's sweet-sounding peasant-voice upon deaf ears. " Vegeta mock-gasped.

" Yeah. " Goku nodded in agreement.

" Goku-san the entire point of all this is to get you AWAY from the Ouji. **Singing duets with him** isn't going to

lower your level of "how-much-you-like-the-Ouji" at all! You don't want to wake up the morning after and suddenly be madly

in non-platonic desire with him do you! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" ▫Gasp▫! Oh NO, Chi-chan. That would be breaking the biggest rule of all! Number ONE. " Goku held up a sole finger.

" THAT'S what this is about? " Vegeta gawked, " Balancing off Kakarrotto's recent spoiledness so that his desire

doesn't cross that particular line that; while I know he would never cross; could doom us all? "

" Yes. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" Haha! " Goku picked Vegeta up from behind and hugged him, " Missed u, Veggie! "

" Why thank you. " the ouji said, proud of himself, " You know, Kakarrotto, **I** could fix your little problem. "

" You could? " Goku said, smiling warmly at Vegeta.

" Hai. I happen to be an expert on helping those in need, especially the peasants. " he said smoothly.

Chi-Chi was in the background typing in numbers on a phone, " Hello? "

" Would you like me to help you avoid and stop the non-platonic thoughts altogether--not that I'm saying that you

have any--Kakarrotto? " Vegeta offered.

" Oh yes Veggie, that'd be GREAT! " the larger saiyajin squeezed Vegeta tightly against him. Vegeta's cheeks turned

red from the sheer closeness and radiation of body-warmth coming off of Goku.

" Hey Goku-san! " Chi-Chi said, walking over to him, " Bulma's just agreed to give you a psychological evaluation! "

" ...a what? " Goku asked while plopping his head ontop of the ouji's.

" Its a sort of test to see just how attached you happen to be to the Ouji. Then she's going to give you some tasks

to perform! How's that sound? "

" Tasks? " Goku looked slightly uneasy.

Vegeta shook his head clear, " No need to worry, Kakarrotto. This is Bulma, she knows exactly what she's doing. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WAHHH! I dislike this thing! " Goku cried out. He was standing upright with his arms and legs strapped into large,

cylinder-shaped devices.

" Now, what exactly are you doing? " Vegeta asked Bulma as she tapped something into a computer.

" I'm going to test his consious and subconsious against each other using visual stimuli. " she smiled and held up

several sheets of paper.

" Those are inkblots. " the ouji sweatdropped.

" No they're not!...well, actually they are, but I prefer the scientific term--rosach test. "

" Ahh.. "

" Now Son-kun. " Bulma walked over to him, " I'm going to show you a few pictures, and I want you to tell me what it

is you see. Sounds easy, right? "

Goku nodded, " 'K. "

" Now what's this look like? " she held up the first of the five sheets.

" A fish? " Goku tilted his head.

" Good, and this? "

" A car! "

" And this? "

" Veggie. "

" WHAT?! " the ouji shouted.

" Shh. " Bulma sweatdropped at him and made a shhing noise.

" Hn. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" This one? " she turned back to Goku.

" Me givin Veggie a hug. "

" And the last one? "

" Me and Veggie eating the fish from the first picture! "

" Uh-huh. " Bulma wrote down the information, " Your descriptions get more therough as you continued. Very

interesting. "

" Maybe I should leave. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" You COULD, but I'd rather have you hear for the second half of the test. "

" Second half? " he murmured.

" Yup! " she held up a needle just out of Goku's line of vision, " You didn't think I locked him up over there just

for display now, did you? "

" Ah, of course. I didn't doubt you for a second I'll have you know. " Vegeta smirked, " Kakarrotto has quite a fear

of needles. "

" Exactly, and with you here to keep him occupied while I inject him, the two things should even one another out. "

" So what's in the, " Vegeta paused and lowered his voice to a whisper, " Needle? "

" Oh, nothing fancy, just a little thing to temporarly alert his sex drive that it exists. "

" ... " Vegeta stared at her blankly, " Goodbye Bulma. " he walked past her and up towards the stairs.

" HEY! " she shouted, whipping around and running after him, " VEGETA GET BACK HERE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There's just something...wrong. If only I could figure it out! " Mirai groaned and leaned back in the kitchen chair

he sat on so his foot was pushing lightly against the underside of the table, causing him to slightly rock back and forth.

Bulma hummed along with the song on the radio as she made a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, " Its been 2 weeks,

Trunks. I still don't see what you're so worried about. "

" I can't tell you. "

Bulma looked over her shoulder, " Are you still dwelling on that other timeline? It wasn't your fault you know. You

couldn't have been expected to get everything completely right on the first try. "

" Yeah but... " Mirai trailed off while the song played on the radio.

" _..This is the usual way we do things _

_And you'll be in for a lot of trouble_

_Unknown to anyone SWEET LOVELY __MIDNIGHT___

_This is the bad man's land_

_And you'll be forever pacified_

_To everyone Goodbye SWEET LOVELY __MIDNIGHT_ "

Bulma shrugged and went back to humming and eating her sandwich as she left the room and left Mirai alone to ponder

while the radio pervaded its song through the background.

" _Anything's all right if one isn't caught at it _

_It is a secret so it's something that cannot be stopped _

_When things go wrong meet it with a smile _

_Escape is victory _

_The far side of the moon Can't be seen_ "

Mirai suddenly froze in place, then slowly pulled himself and his chair back upright.

" _In a moonless night It's always _

_Right beside you You see it_ " the song then went into an instrumental and Mirai bolted out of his seat and ran for

the living-room.

" KAASAN! "

" Hm? " she looked over her shoulder.

" Kaasan I need to speak to Toussan about Son-san right now! " Mirai demanded with a slight worry in his voice.

" Sorry, he just left. " Bulma said with a smile.

" Wha--huh?! AGAIN!? "

" Hey, at least he's getting around more than he did before the androids. The poor guy used to spend hours on end in

that gravity room. " Bulma said, feeling sorry for him, " This way he gets his fresh air, and we can call each other on our

cellphones! " she held hers up.

" Where is he. " Mirai said, feeling a little numb.

" Oh he went on a 3 day sparring slash camping-trip with Son-kun. " she spoke the abbreviation.

" Haha..."slash"... " Mirai laughed, his nerves shot.

" Yeah, you know, slash--/. "

" I know /. " he replied.

" I'm glad they're getting along. This is much better than Vegeta threatening to defeat Son-kun every two seconds.

We should really have a big group camping trip, that'd be fun. " Bulma thought outloud, then looked to her left to see only

a puff of smoke where Mirai had just been. A second later the front door swung shut and Mirai was barreling off into the sky

after Vegeta's ki, " Hm..he could've at least told me where he was going. " she muttered.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh God, oh God, OH GOD... " Mirai flew as fast as he could, terrified at what he would see once he got to the place

the two saiyajin's ki happened to be, _::What am I gonna do?! What'll I SAY?!::_ he paused from flying when he suddenly noticed

a small fire. The demi-saiyajin slowly flew down, trying to stay safe. He quietly landed behind a bush.

" Trunks? " he heard Goku's voice, then bit his lip and took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever lay behind

him and the bush.

" YES? " Mirai turned to see...Goku and Vegeta sitting on two logs before a campfire roasting marshmellows, " WAHHH!"

Mirai fell over, " WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! "

" A camping-trip? " Vegeta offered.

" Well, I KNOW THAT! " Mirai blurted out, " I mean...but you're...and YOU.. " he motioned between Goku and Vegeta.

" Yes? " Vegeta smirked.

The demi-saiyajin glanced at the various supplies around the two full-blooded saiyajin, backpacks, flashlights, **two**

sleepingbags, " Well then. I guess you're, really camping? " Mirai said, stupified.

" I guess we are. " Vegeta smoothly replied.

" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled and turned his marshmellow.

" In that case....I'll uh, be seeing ya. "

" You do that. " Vegeta politely waved him goodbye.

" I will. " Mirai said, then flew off, " ...I don't get it. They're REALLY camping? No alterior motive at al-- "

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " a scream pierced the air.

" Son-san! " Mirai gasped and zipped back down to the ground.

" Oww-oww-oww-oww OWW-OWW-OWW! " Goku blew his slightly-burnt finger off, then dunked it in a nearby container of

water, " ▫Whew▫! "

" You see that, Kakarrotto? There are some advantages to wearing gloves all the time. " Vegeta held his own hands up.

" ... " Mirai stood there, staring blankly.

" Back already? " Vegeta asked, still smirking.

" No, I uh...forgot something. " Mirai fibbed.

" Oh really, what did you forget? "

" This uh...this rock. " Mirai picked up the first item he saw.

" Its a nice rock, Mirai. " Goku chirped.

" Yes, quite lovely. " Vegeta played along, snickering.

" Hai...well, I'll be seeing ya. Goodbye. " Mirai lifted off into the air.

" Goodbye. " Vegeta said and Mirai flew up and off into the distance.

Mirai folded his arms as he flew, " I **still** don't get it. Am I really **that** paranoid of messing up my own

timeline and the effects this could have on my mom who loves Toussan so much and Chi-Chi who's missed Son-san for so very

long? If such a thing were to happen it would hurt them both. " he said, then felt Goku and Vegeta's ki's simultaneously

burst into ssj2, " ... " Mirai slowed down a bit, then shook his head, " Nope. I'm not doing it this time. I went back once,

I won't be embarassed again! " he decided, then headed back home.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, more days passed. Aside from Mirai's suspicions about the two saiyajin, everything in his timeline seemed

rather...peaceful. He almost expected Vejitto or Gogeta to suddenly burst out of their room to go off on an adventure, or

Bura to jump-kick herself onto the couch and steal the remote control Mirai currently held in his hand, or Trunks and Goten

to run racing through the living room and leaving a path of medium destruction in their wake.

Mirai shifted uneasily. The quiet was un-nerving.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmHMM, hmmhmm. Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmHMM, " a voice hummed in ecstasy from the hall where the

door to the lab was located.

Mirai narrowed his eyes, then peered slightly over the back of the couch allowing him to be able to just see Vegeta

spinning around in gleeful daze while wearing a little blue gi. Mirai recognized it immediantly as the exact same type of gi

the other timeline's Goku had given the other timeline's Vegeta as a christmas present; fuzzy white gi sash and all. Mirai

quickly whipped his head around before Vegeta could notice he was watching. Mirai started to nervously sweat while the ouji

waltzed past him and up the stairs to his room, _::This is just....this is just too MUCH!::_ Mirai thought to himself in a

panic while trying to figure things out, _::...the mark! Of course! That'll be an almost-incredibly-easy way to check!::_ he

grinned at his brilliance while Vegeta entered his room and closed the door behind him, " Hm...but how am I going to bring

the conversation up with Toussan...? Perhaps at dinner... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Vegeta sat at the dinnertable with his family, his gi sash around his neck like a scarf.

" ... " Mirai glared at him, " You're incorrigible, you know that? "

" Something bothering you, my son? " Vegeta teased him between bites of his food.

" Hn.. " Mirai just shook his head and went back to eating.

" So Vegeta, how was your camping trip? " Bulma asked.

" It was amazing....simply amazing. " the ouji mused, " No, scratch that, it was so amazing I could only properly

explain it to you in my native tongue, which, since neither of you are learned in, I cannot express in words. " he boasted.

" Since when did you start wearing a little blue gi? " Mirai asked, narrowing his eyes.

" Since Kakay presented me with it as a gift a few days into our trip. Kakarrotto's just **full** of surprises. " the

smaller saiyajin smirked.

" You're going to be wearing a gi from now on then? " Bulma tugged at the sleeve of it.

" Maybe not forever, but for now...I feel I should honor my peasant and his wonderful gifts to me. " Vegeta patted

his 'scarf'.

" Why are you wearing your gi sash around your neck. " Mirai stated.

" ... " Vegeta just sat there.

" Toussan? "

" ...it happens to be very fashionable. "

" Uh-huh. " Mirai said dryly.

" Well, I'm off. " the ouji got up.

" But, we haven't even gotten to dessert yet? " Bulma looked confused.

" Oh I'm having dessert at Kakarrotto's. I taught him how to bake while on Kaio-sama's planet, he's really quite a

whiz in food preperation. " Vegeta stretched his arms, then prepared to teleport, " See you tonight, Bulma. "

" Umm, bye. " Bulma managed to say just as Vegeta teleported out of sight, " ..you know Trunks, I really am starting

to suspect something about him. "

Mirai sighed, " No kidding... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Do we REALLY need to give Kakarrotto's se--ah, non-platonic drive a jump-start? " Vegeta whispered loudly to Bulma

as they stood at the other end of the lab, " Can't we just skip that part and go straight to you having Kakarrotto do

monotonous tasks to keep himself busy with something that's not me?! " he pleaded.

" Vegeta you don't have to be here after the drug's taken effect..its only temporary anyway..all I need you to do is

keep him quiet while I'm administering it to him. "

" Oh yes, _comfort Kakarrotto while he's in pain, Vegeta. Make him feel all nice and warm and safe from one of his_

_bigger fears, Vegeta_; oh yeah, THAT'LL get him to want to be around me even LESS. " the ouji mocked with a snort.

" Well when you put it that way.. " Bulma twitched, frustrated.

" Yes? " the ouji grinned.

" Just go hold his hand or something while I give him the medicine. " she pushed him forward.

" HeyHEY! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Watch where you're-- "

" --Veggie! "

Vegeta turned his head to see Goku just a foot away from him.

" You came back! I was getting lonely with you and Bulma all the way over there. " Goku said cheerfully.

" Yeah, well..I'm here for you, Kakarrotto. " the ouji tried to remain resolute.

" I luv u too, Veggie! " Goku smiled warmly at him.

" Ah.. " Vegeta's face turned bright red.

" Alright! Who's ready for phase 2 of the 4! " Bulma said happily, keeping a calm demeanor so Goku wouldn't freak

out at the initial sign of the needle.

" Me me! " Goku cheered.

" Now Son-kun, for this part I need you to just watch Vegeta over there. Vegeta, could you hold Son-kun's hand? "

" You might as well ask me to kiss him. " Vegeta twitched.

Goku's face turned bright pink.

" Just do it! " Bulma groaned.

Vegeta looked back at Goku, who was now puckered up, " WAHH! " he nearly fell over his shock, " SHE MEANT ME HOLDING

YOUR HAND! NOT THE KISSING! " he snapped, half-frantic.

" OH! " Goku said, enlightened. He held out his hand to the little ouji. Vegeta took it.

" Just watch Vegeta oh-kay Son-kun? Don't look over here, it'll only take a few seconds, oh-kay? "

" K! " Goku chirped.

Bulma inserted the needle.

The instant it pricked his skin Goku let out a scream, " WAHHHH! NEEDLENEEDLENEEDLEVEGGIEHELP!! " he wailed, mostly

more in fear than in pain as he shook the ouji back and forth by the hand, " HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP-- "

" --it's out. " Bulma said.

" --oh. " Goku let go of Vegeta, who was now dizzy on account of the sheer speed Goku had swung him at. The ouji

wobbled backwards and fell onto his rear end.

" Now Son-kun, we're going to wait 20 minutes and give the drug time to take effect, then we'll move into phase 3. "

" Oh-kay! "

" Must I stay for "phase 3" and witness Kakarrotto in medicine-instigated heat? " Vegeta asked.

" Only if you want to. " she replied.

The ouji looked over at Goku.

" :) " the larger saiyajin wagged his tail, " Veggie's my FAVORITE! "

" ... " Vegeta turned back to Bulma, " Goodbye. "

Bulma sweatdropped as the ouji headed for the stairs, " That's what I thought. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ..and that's why I'm sitting here staring down into the lab from the hallway. " Vegeta finished while Vejitto and

Gogeta sat beside him.

" Ahhh.. " Gogeta said, " I was starting to wonder where you were, Toussan. Infact, I was starting to wonder where WE

were. " he motioned between himself and Vejitto.

" You have been strangely absent for most of this particular fic. " Vegeta commented.

" Hee— but now we are back and the fun can continue! " Gogeta chirped happily.

" Indeed. " Vegeta nodded proudly.

" You know Mommy, we do not know for sure if Toussan being given medicine makes him that dangerous. " Vejitto thought

outloud.

" Of course we don't know! " Vegeta exclaimed, " To know that you'd have to have knowledge of Kakarrotto's....ah,

activity in that area. "

" It all depends, " a voice said from behind him, " Ouji. "

Vegeta looked up to see Chi-Chi looking down at him, " Onna? "

" Depends on what the mood happens to be. Sometimes Goku-san can be gentle, and other times he can get a bit...

intense. " she said with a playful smirk.

" Uhh... " Vegeta started to back away from the lab door, " You lie! " he angrily blurted out.

" Am I? Well why don't you ask everyone else who's been "with" Goku-san. " Chi-Chi boastfully folded her arms.

" ... " Vegeta sat there.

" That's right. You can't! Because I'm IT. The only person to be with Goku-san, EVER. "

" You act as if its something I'd be jealous of. " the ouji smirked, regaining his ground.

" I happen to think its something you WOULD be jealous of. "

" You lie again. " the ouji said simply.

" Hn... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhh... " Goku groaned, sweat practically pouring out of his pores in buckets, " Its so hot...why's it so hot.. "

" Don't worry Son-kun. You'll be out of here in a second. I just need you to focus and answer a few questions. "

Bulma said calmly.

" I need a drink...a bottle 'a water, or a cup of water, or a gallon, or a tank, or a pool, or a small ocean, or-- "

" --I'll get you a drink, I promise! Just answer these for me, oh-kay? "

Goku frowned and got quiet.

" Now, what's this? " she held up a card.

" That's the...the fish from before... "

" Hm? " Bulma looked surprised, " And this? "

" The...car... "

" And this? "

" Veggie....▫pant▫... " Goku felt a small bit of dizziness.

" The fourth one? "

" Me huggin' Veggie... "

" And the fifth one? "

" Me and Veggie....ah-- " the larger saiyajin's face flushed pink, " Eating. the. fish. from. be-fore. " he said in a

wooden tone of voice.

" That's not true. What do you see, Son-kun? Anything you say down here right now is between you and me. " she said.

" ... " Goku shifted around, " I can't tell you. "

" Why not? "

" Cuz, its bad... " he looked away.

" Aww, it can't be THAT bad. " Bulma offered.

The flush started to increase over Goku's nose, " ...can I have a glass of water now, please? "

Bulma sighed, " Sure Son-kun. " she smiled, " I'll go get you one right now. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So he pretty much read back what he said the first time. " Bulma explained to Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and the fusions

while Goku sat on the living-room couch drinking a large glass of water.

" Really? " Chi-Chi said, surprised.

Vegeta slowly crept over to Goku.

" Yeah. I think I'll try and give have him do a few odd-jobs to do, like moving boxes around for me and putting some

of the remaining CC Summer Products into storage and take out some of the fall ones. " she said, then glanced over to see

Vegeta looming over Goku from behind the couch, " ...what are you doing? "

" SHHH! " the ouji quickly made a shhing noise.

Goku looked up and stopped drinking his water for a moment, " Hi Veggie. " he said, looking a little dazed.

" Hmm. " Vegeta took a small whiff of the air, then let out a strangled yelp, covered his nose and mouth, and backed

up to where Bulma and the others were, _::HE'S STILL IN HEAT?!::_ he exclaimed to Bulma, who quickly shook her head from the

sudden voice inside it.

_::So?::_

_::SO! Why did you bring him up here if he's still being affected by that drug!? Under the medicinal influence,_

_Kakarrotto could....do things.::_ he shuddered slightly.

_::Relax! Son-kun's not **going** to "do" anything. Most of the medicine's drained out of his system. Give him another_

_good hour or so and he'll be completely back to normal:_: Bulma spoke back to him through her mind.

_::Another hour...::_ Vegeta trailed off and glanced back at Goku, who flopped onto his stomach to take a nap,

_::Alright, he might need the rest anyway::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh, I smell like ME again! " Goku said happily as the small group stood in the hallway of one of the many floors

to the Capsule Corp building.

" And that's always good. " Vegeta nodded.

" ... " the larger saiyajin looked over at him.

" Ah.. "

" Veggie! " Goku glomped the little ouji.

" Now Son-kun! Its time for the final phase in my plan! " Bulma pumped her fist in the air, " Are you ready for it? "

" Uh-huh! " Goku nodded.

" Better prepare yourself. " she smirked.

Goku nodded again, this time more anxiously.

" You ready? "

" YUP! "

Bulma grabbed a nearby door and flung it open to reveal..

" PRESENTS! " Goku gushed at the sight of the large amount of boxes. He opened the first one to reveal a Capsule Corp

jacket, " Aww, Bulma you are so thoughtful thanks so much! " he hugged the jacket.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Actually, that's part of our Fall Line of Capsule Corp products. I want you to bring the boxes

into the empty show-room down the hall.

" Oh... " Goku frowned.

" But you can have the jacket. "

" HOORAY! " he cheered and put it on, " It fits so nicely too! "

" Those are the larges. " Bulma motioned to the box.

" How is Kakarrotto moving boxes from one room to another going to help him loose his additional...attachments? "

Vegeta asked.

" Simple. By keeping his mind off of it long enough, Son will eventually forget, thus causing the "additional

attachment" to wear off. " Bulma explained.

" ...isn't that almost-exactly like what I did? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Similar...yet different. " Bulma decided, then handed one of the lighter boxes to Goku, " Off you go, Son-kun! "

" Kay! " Goku said happily, then picked up a 2 dozen boxes with his other arm and walked off.

Vegeta folded his arms, " This may take a lot faster than previously thought. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

10 minutes later...

Goku stood in the middle of the room that was now filled with unopened boxes. He dusted himself off, " There! "

" So...you uh, feeling any better? "

Goku looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta nervously peeking into the room. The larger saiyajin's eyes widened and

he stared at the smaller one with sparkling intensity, " ... "

" Ah, heh-heh...I'll take that as a no. "

" I do have a small tidbit of pride for finishing what I started, " Goku pointed to the boxes, " But I do not feel

any different, little Veggie. "

" Ahhh. Yeah I had a feeling. " the ouji nodded, " However, Kakarrotto, I happen to have an idea that may solve all

of this for you AND me, you know, the idea I had earlier but was interupted by Onna before I could explain it? "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku smiled.

" Well, my idea is this. Instead of distracting yourself, how about you just go back to what you did before the

Budoukai? "

" ... " Goku blinked, " You mean waking up around 5:00am, going fishing for breakfast, spar with Veggie, come back

home for lunch, spar with Veggie again, then have dinner, take a bath, and go to bed in my own room at my own house? " he

rattled off an average schedule.

" Er, hai. " Vegeta said, slightly nervous.

" That sounds....GREAT! " the larger saiyajin exclaimed, picking Vegeta up under the arms, " I shall start it tonight

, Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Fwoosh▫ " Mirai flew, slow and close to the ground as he ascended Mount Paouzu. Something was wrong. DEFINATELY

wrong. However, he had to approach it with utmost caution to avoid being sensed OR seen. The demi-saiyajin landed lightly

infront of Goku's house. He made a mental note that Chi-Chi's car wasn't there in the driveway. Mirai nodded to himself and

peeked in the kitchen window only to gasp.

Dim lighting, candles on the table, huge numbers of pastries and desserts covering wherever the candles did not, and

Goku wearing a tuxedo-gi carrying yet another cake over to the table.

Mirai whipped around and pinned his back against the side of the house just a foot away from the window in shock,

" Ah...ah.... "

" Ah, Kakarrotto! It all looks so delicious! " Vegeta's voice came from inside the house, delighted, " I have taught

you well in the art of creating/preparing food. "

" Aww, haha, thanks Veggie-chan. " Goku grinned.

Mirai tilted his head slightly to see in through the edge of the window Goku and Vegeta sitting down..to eat. The two

saiyajins scarfed down their food, only eating slightly slower than usual due to the small amount of room left on the table

that wasn't being taken up by the food already to move around. Mirai sweatdropped, " Huh....I guess I was wrong after all. "

he said to himself, then smirked, " Good thing though, I can't begin to imagine the reprocussions if my suspicions were

correct. " he turned around and started to casually walk off, then felt Goku and Vegeta's ki's suddenly leap up to ssj2,

_::The exact same level they both jumped to once I left their campsite the other day!::_ this time Mirai turned around and ran

back up to the house. He peered through the window only to let out a gasp of unparalleled astonishment at the sight only 5

feet away from him.

It was at that time that Chi-Chi's car pulled up into the driveway and she and Gohan got out carrying groceries from

the local supermarket.

" Oi! Trunks could you help us with these? " Gohan called up to him, only to have everything he said fuzz out once it

hit Mirai's ears. Mirai backed away from the window, then burst off into the air with a shaky flight pattern. Gohan and

Chi-Chi watched him fly off, concerned, " Trunks..? "

Chi-Chi walked up to the front door, " I hope he's oh-kay. I don't think he even heard you at all. " she told Gohan,

then knocked on the door.

Goku opened it, " HI Chi-Chi and Gohan! " he chirped, back in his orange gi.

" Yes, hello. " Vegeta poked his head out through the doorway.

" Vegeta? What's he doing here? " Chi-Chi asked, surprised.

" Oh, Veggie came over for some dessert. " Goku smiled, " Right Veggie? "

" It was irresistibly delicious, Kakay. " the little ouji smirked in reply.

" Really? You've become that good of a cook, huh? " Chi-Chi chuckled, " Even better than me? "

" Aww, I would not go THAT far, Chi-Chi. " Goku blushed with embarassment, " I can cook and bake some things though."

" Well, how about you and Vegeta help Gohan and I bring the groceries in and you whip something up for us? "

" Sure! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

The Next Day...

" Are you SURE you want to go back to the other timeline so soon? " Bulma frowned as she, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goku, and

Vegeta watched Mirai get into the time-machine.

Mirai looked over at Goku and Vegeta, a haunted look still on his face.

The two saiyajin grinned at him.

" Yes Kaasan, I'm sure. " he said bluntly.

" So long, Trunks. " Vegeta snickered, waving to him.

" Byebye! " Goku happily added, then picked up Vegeta and hugged him tightly while the time-machine lifted up into

the air and disappeared.

" That was unusually sudden of him. " Bulma folded her arms, worried. She glanced over to see Goku still hugging the

smaller saiyajin, both of them with content little smiles on their faces, " ...and you're oh-kay with Son-kun holding you

like that? "

" I happen to think so, you see, Kakarrotto's one of those people you get close to gradually, over time. Like a fine

wine.. " the ouji said slyly. A kaka-germ toppled out of his hair and slid down onto his nose. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at

the kaka-germ and picked it up with his fingers, " Huh, what's this thing? "

" Heeheehee! " the kaka-germ giggled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, two weeks passed. When Mirai returned he had told the gang how he and the the others brought their z senshi

back to life, but conveniently left out the part of the story that had partly tramatized him.

Mirai took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

" You still didn't explain why you came back. "

Mirai nearly choked on the coffee in this mouth, then pounded his chest and swallowed it. He looked over at Vegeta,

who was also sitting at the breakfast table staring lamely at him, " Ah, well, you see Toussan, I like it here. My timeline,

its so...quiet, and **uneventful**. "

" I thought you liked "quiet and uneventful". " the ouji tilted his head.

" I DO, just, not, THAT type of "quiet and uneventful". " Mirai said, then broke into a cheesy grin.

" Hn.. "

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ "

" AH! That'll be Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked and got up out of his chair. He walked over to the front door, " I

successfully fixed Kakay, you know; something that neither Onna nor Bulma could figure out. Simply by plopping Kakay back

into his usual routine, he eventually goes back to being his usual, cheerful Kaka-self. " the ouji explained, then opened the

door, " Greetings, Kakarrotto! "

" HI Veggie! " Goku gushed, giving Vegeta a quick hug.

" So, how ya feelin? No need to stare intensely at me? No "naughty thoughts"? " Vegeta bragged.

" Not a single one, little Veggie! " Goku chirped, proud of himself.

" Neh! " Vegeta blew a raspberry at Mirai in triumph.

Mirai thumped his head forward onto the desk.

" Is Veggie ready to go for our morning spar? " Goku asked him.

" Actually, yes. Just let me clean my spot at the table and once I'm done with that, we'll be off! " he exclaimed

over-dramatically, pointing out the doorway. The larger saiyajin laughed at him, entertained. Vegeta boldly whipped around

and headed back towards the table. Mirai sat up and watched him. He placed his empty plate, glass, and fork in the sink,

then turned back and walked up to Goku, " Shall we? "

" Toussan! "

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. Mirai was holding up a bottle of Peasant-Repel. He threw it to Vegeta, who easily

caught it in his hand.

" You know...just in case. " Mirai laughed nervously.

" Hai, just in case. " Vegeta nodded determindly, then looked up at his grinning peasant and sweatdropped, " Maybe

even moreso than that. Come Kakarrotto. " he smiled, heading outside.

" Haha! " Goku followed him out, " I can't wait, Veggie! "

Mirai let out a deep breath, then flopped back in his seat. He rubbed his temples, " They make my head hurt. "

" Ice-cream? "

Mirai looked up to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing behind him, Gogeta holding out an ice-cream cone and both of them

grinning. The demi-saiyajin took the cone, " Ah, thanks? "

" You are welcome! " Gogeta chirped, then zipped off along with Vejitto.

Mirai scratched his head for a moment, then shrugged and took a bite of ice-cream.

* * *

* * *

9:44 PM 9/17/2004

THE END!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kinda long for a one-shot.

Chuquita: Sorry. I didn't mean for it to be this long. I got carried away.

Vegeta: Most of your chapters seem to do that.

Chuquita: I don't mean for them to. Besides, this one was more like two stories in one, so...

Vegeta: That's the excuse?

Chuquita: (grins) Yes, yes it is.

Goku: (happily) At least I am back to normal!

Vegeta: Thank goodness....(pauses) (to Chu) What's with the song?

Chuquita: I've been looking for a spot to place that part of "Sweet Lovely Midnight/Tsuki No Uragawa" for a while now...

(to audiance) It's a sub dbz song, however I have no idea which episode and/or movie the song belongs to.

Vegeta: I think its just one of those songs they put on cd. Like my cooking song, or Onna and Gohan's Kareoke Duet song.

Chuquita: Ah.... (perks up) OH! (to audiance) The fic we're going to be doing next is the Bebi-Saga Parody one!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Its only been a year since you wrote the first gt parody one.

Chuquita: (laughs nervously) I got busy with other fics, ya know....besides, that one-shot that takes place between the

first gt parody and the one I'm going to write next counts, right?

Vegeta: Where I scared Goten and Parisu out of their addiction to cell-phones?....hai, I guess that'd count.

Chuquita: The Bebi-Parody is more parody-ish than to the scripts once we get to the ending chapters of it, so look for the

beginning chapters to be closer to actual gt scripts.

Vegeta: (grins) We had to make alterations because Kakarrotto and I already know how to go compact-oozaru/ssj4.

Chuquita: Exactly! Not to mention I'm actually thankful Toei decided to not tell us what happens to Yamcha, Tenshinhan,

Chaoutzu, and Launch during these episodes because it's given me a fun idea of what to do with them! Also, for those who

remember the first gt parody, Goku's been changed back into an adult for good, so no chibinized Goten-esque chibi Gokus!

Goku: (cheers) I luv my adult form!

Chuquita: I do too! :)

Vegeta: (smirks) I too, prefer Kakarrotto large and fully-grown. (rubs his hands together menacingly)

Chuquita: ...

Goku: ...

Vegeta: Ah--FORPURELYPLATONICREASONSIMSURE! (waves his hands around frantically)

Goku: (content) I luv u too, Veggie!

Vegeta: (cheeks flush red) Ah haha...

Chuquita: And now its time to wrap up the fic. It's getting late and I promised to get this up on Friday.

Goku: Friday it is!

Chuquita: See you sometime next week with the beginning chapter in my Bebi-Parody-Fic which is yet-to-be-named, everybody!

Vegeta: So long.

Goku: (waves) BYEBYE!


End file.
